Wreck-It Ralph Storybook Deluxe
The Wreck-It Ralph Storybook Deluxe is an app available for purchase and download for iOS and Android. The app includes a narrated and animated storybook adaptation of Wreck-It Ralph and also includes two games: Baking and Racing. The game, as of November 2017, was available at the cost of $2.99 in the iTunes Store and Amazon Appstore; its cost was $0.49 on Google Play. Sometime between November and December 2017, the apps were made unavailable for purchase. The official pages for this app are or were located at the following links: iOS, Android, and Amazon. Official descriptions The apps' official descriptions are very similar but differ slightly. iOS "Wreck-It Ralph longs to be as beloved as his game’s perfect good guy, Fix-It Felix, Jr. But soon, Ralph wrecks everything and accidentally unleashes a swarm of deadly cy-bugs that threaten to overwhelm every game in the arcade. Ralph’s only hope? Vanellope von Schweetz, a young troublemaking “glitch” from a candy-coated, kart-racing game called Sugar Rush. But will he realize he is good enough to become a true hero before it’s “Game Over” for the entire arcade?" Android and Amazon Appstore On your mark, get set, READ! Follow the story of Wreck-It Ralph--a big guy with a heavy hand who longs to be as beloved as his game's perfect good guy, Fix-It Felix, Jr. Despite his good intentions, it's not long before Ralph nearly wrecks everything by accidentally unleashing a swarm of cy-bugs that threaten to destroy every game in the arcade. Ralph's only hope? Vanellope von Schweetz, a young trouble-making "glitch" from a candy-coated, kart-racing game called Sugar Rush. Will Ralph realize he's good enough to become a true hero before it's "Game Over" for the entire arcade? Read the story, then design your very own candy kart and race in the Sugar Rush Grand Prix. Features detailed in descriptions iOS and Amazon Appstore * Retelling of the film with read-along text and full narration! * Features all your favorite characters, including: Wreck-It Ralph, Fit-It Felix Jr. and Vanellope von Schweetz! * Interactive racing game lets you create, decorate and then race your own kart against other racers in the film! * Hear quotes from the movie as you find and interact with your favorite characters! * Includes 6 short clips from the actual film! Android * Read along text with full narration--perfect for big or little readers! * Interactive tilt-and-race technology puts you on the track racing your favorite characters from the hit movie! * Build and customize your own candy kart! * Beautiful Disney animation and sound put you inside Sugar Rush! * Seven language options: English, Spanish, French, German, Italian, Mandarin and Korean! Interactive storybook The storybook portion of the app has many features. One can choose between silent reading or read-to-me narration, and there is also the option for users to record their own narration. The storybook also features high quality music, sound effects, and direct quotes from the movie. As is implied, the book has many interactive elements. Some characters or objects will move, or video clips will be triggered when they are touched. The book is in full color and packed with original animations on every page. Games There are two games bundled in the app—"Baking" and "Racing". In the Baking game, you are given the opportunity to create and design your very own kart in the Kart Bakery. Players can choose from between four different molds and customize their kart with the various candy-themed auto parts and toppings. In the Racing game, you can choose between driving your own custom kart (made in the Baking game) or driving a kart belonging to one of the available racers. Like in the online Sugar Rush Speedway game, you compete against the other racers by doing a number of laps around the circuit. There are three different racetracks and three different difficulties to choose from. bake a kart !.png|Bake a kart mode. api.png|A race that's about to start! Gallery Below are selected excerpts from the book. Storybook1.png Storybook11.png Storybook17.png Storybook22.png Storybook29.png Storybook52.png Storybook68.png Videos Disney Pixar - Wreck-It Ralph Storybook Deluxe Videos for Children - iOS App for Kids App Review - Wreck-It Ralph Storybook Trivia *In the arcade illustrations of the storybook, the arcade cabinet of Turbo Time can be seen in the background, despite the fact it has been unplugged for years. *Many of the villains present at Bad-Anon are quite different in the storybook, due to licensing issues. *At times in the storybook, Vanellope will appear in the corner of the page. When touched, she'll jump up and say a line from the movie. *The mold you choose for your custom kart determines the character that will drive it in Racing mode. *The Race game only has the following characters: Vanellope von Schweetz, Taffyta Muttonfudge, Rancis Fluggerbutter, Candlehead, and Adorabeezle Winterpop. Category:Games Category:Media Category:Merchandise